Just Another Lie
by moloveher
Summary: What do you do when you when you just can't move on? Moliver. Its a lousy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"God, he is just gorgeous."

"Miley, you are so guy-crazy, I mean how good looking can he-" Lilly's tirade broke off as she joined me in gazing dreamily at the new boy in school. He was tall, tanned, and good-looking. His name was Justin, or Jerry, or John… something along those lines anyway.

In short he was boring. But it didn't matter. I dated boring guys all the time. Hot, mind you, but boring. But maybe I'm not being fair, maybe they just all seem boring to me compared to the guy I've been crushing on for like forever. Not that it matters, he'll never see me like that. I mean here I was sitting right next to him, practically drooling over this new kid, and he was just eating.

Not a hint of irritation or jealousy or anything. Nothing. And why would there be? I'm just his "one of his two best gal-pals" as he so often puts it.

Then he glanced up from his food tray and I saw a look of disgust play across his features, although I was pretending not to look at him. As weird as it is, that scowl made my heart leap. That is until the donut had to open his mouth and speak.

"This cafeteria lasagna is disgusting."

"Shut up Oliver, I'm concentrating here," snapped Lilly.

I just sighed sadly, although he probably interpreted it as exasperation. The truth is, its probably a good thing that he doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend, because I would never ever admit how I feel about him.

I don't understand why I let it bother me so much. I mean, its just another lie right?


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher was lecturing, but my mind wasn't on history. Well, not on the history of the French Revolution, anyway. I was thinking about my history, specifically my past with him.

I remembered when I first started to have feelings for him that were… more than those of a friend. It was in 6th grade, when we were all starting to get more serious about the possibilities of relationships and romance with boys.

At first I thought it would go away, that I only felt the way I did because I was inexperienced and because of the relationship I already had with him. I mean, I'd never really had a boyfriend and I had known Oliver for forever. He, Lilly, and I were as close as they came. We'd had movie-night sleepovers, gone on vacations together, and shared all of each other's deepest secrets. This was, after all, before I became Hannah Montana.

In fact, I sometimes wonder if, without so much practice lieing to Oliver, I would be able to keep the Hannah secret as well as I do. There were other things I stopped sharing with him as time went on, stuff I only told to Lilly. I'd like to say it was just "girl stuff" that he wouldn't get or want to, and normally I do, but the truth is that I couldn't be as close with him as before. It was just to confusing. Still, I though it was temporary and that I would grow out of it.

But it didn't go away. If anything, it grew as the two of us grew up and started dating. Not each other of course, but I started having more and more "boy-craziness" as Lilly puts it, and he came up with "Smoken Oken". Honestly, I'm always torn between whether to kiss or slap that boy when he says that. Since I can't kiss him for obvious reasons, I usually do end up hitting him.

Then of course he started crushing on Hannah. Great, breakthrough right? Wrong. Because I knew it was just the fame… and maybe the wig. The truth is though, that it allowed me to be a little mad at him and that was good. I might not have even worked so hard to make him disgusted with Hannah if it weren't for that tiny bit of hope I still had. I admit it, not even to myself, but I knew all my schemes were going to end the way they did, with me revealing my double-life to him.

As much as I knew it wouldn't, a small part of me was hoping that just maybe that would change how he felt about me. Maybe, just maybe, when I whipped off my blond wig he would really see me for the first time. We might even kiss, like some spontaneous happy ending in a cheesy movie.

Instead he fainted. I know, real flattering right? And when we hugged afterwards and I asked him if he felt anything, his answer was exactly as I expected and it was final. Since then, I've tried to move on, but I can't and it hurts.

Not all my days were like this; I'm not depressed or anything. Although the feeling is always there with me, most of the time I don't have to really think about it. I pour my thoughts into my songs and spend my passions, sometimes recklessly, on other boys who, unlike him, are more than eager.

That same thought occurred to me as the bell rang to signal the end of history class. I quickly packed up my unopened text book and ream of blank papers. Marching purposefully over to the lockers I saw the new boy and bravely approached him. He was a senior who had just transferred over, but that was no reason to be afraid! I was Hannah Montana, teen superstar!

Of course, my courage kinda died when he turned to face me. You'd think that I wouldn't have this problem with guys since its not really them I'm crushing on, but I do and that's just the way it is.

"Hi!" I managed to squeak out. I heard a chuckle and realized Lilly had caught up to me.

"Hey, my name is Jake. Jake Winters. And what name might I put to your beautiful face?" His reply was accompanied by a dazzling smile.

I almost groaned aloud. He was one of those guys, just fantastic. And to top it all off, his name was Jake, which brought back memories: the clearest and most recent of which were far from pleasant. His personality didn't seem all that much less arrogant than that of the "zombie slayer" either.

Lilly smacked my shoulder from behind. Right, he had asked for my name. Sort of.

"Uh… I'm Miley Stuart."

"Well Miley, I realize this might seem just a bit sudden, but you did come over to me, so… would you like to accompany me to see that new action movie tonight?"

No I really would not. But I needed something to take my mind of my problems, and he was a senior. If nothing else, I'd get free popcorn and some bragging rights. What was the worst that could happen?

"Um… yeah, sure. I'd like that."

Just another lie, after all.


End file.
